Memories
by HotaruRuka4391
Summary: In this story Mikan and Hotaru was sent on America on July 3 to October 3 with their family to represent Gakuen Alice Japan however they touched to Alice of forget accidentally they lost their memory of boys (Friends only) How will Ruka and Natsume get their memories back how they loved each other? continue reading the story please
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Uhm this is my first fanfic! So please enjoy and this is a chaptered story so please wait for my updates for the next chapter. Oh yeah! The only Alice here **

**The Alice of forget (Means forget all boys you met as friend family not included) (Made up Alice sorry please keep reading)**

Chapter 1

**June 13. 6: 45 am**

First day of School in Gakuen Alice

Mikan Is tying her hair into ponytail

"I'll be leaving now!" said Mikan "Take care! Remember no BOYFRIENDS" said Yuka her mother "Yes!" Mikan kept on walking until she reached school

"Let's see MIkan….Mikan….Mikan….Mikan! Class 1A" As Mikan opened the door.

"Princess Mikan is in our class!" They kept on saying "Hooray"

"I wonder where they get that name?" Mikan thought.

"Yo Mikan! Sit here!" said the girl with short black hair

"KYA! Princess Mikan is seating beside Princess Hotaru! They're so cool when they're together" screaming in the classroom.

Mikan slide to Hotaru and started to whisper "Hey Hotaru where did they get the princess thing"

"Remember when we won the Gakuen Alice trophy? One of the students shouted that we will be called "Princess"" Hotaru replied.

"Just because of that we'll be called Princess" Mikan said

The doors opened and there's Narumi-sensei "Class! Pay attention we'll have new students"

"Again!" Mikan whispered to Hotaru

"I wish they're handsome" Hotaru replied.

"Why!? You never expected that."

"More pictures of Handsome Boys more money and also I'll take a picture of you for money" Mikan sweat dropped because her friend's still thinking about money.

Hotaru gets her camera for stolen pictures.

"Please come in". The doors opened and two boys came in one with Raven hair and crimson eyes and the other one have blonde hair and blue eyes.

"KYA!" the girls screamed because they're handsome.

Mikan look at Hotaru and Hotaru's taking a lot of pictures. "Please introduce yourselves" Narumi-sensei exclaimed

"Natsume Hyuuga" said the boy with Raven hair.

"Hi! I'm Ruka Nogi Please take care of me" said the boy with blonde hair

"Please sit here in front… We will start electing the student council first the president. Please start nominating".

One girl raised her hand "Princess Mikan!" Narumi-sensei write Mikan's name on the board.

"Anyone else?" No one raised they're hand."Our class/council president is Princess Mikan Sakura….. Next our vice president"

One boy raised his hand. "Princess Hotaru!"

"Oh no… I can't take pictures" Hotaru whispered to Mikan. Mikan sweat dropped. "YES!" Everyone said except Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan.

"Our vice president is Princess Hotaru Imai…Next secretary." All girls screamed "Prince Ruka!"

"Okay okay relax Prince Ruka Nogi is our secretary...Next class representative" "Prince Natsume!"

"Wow you guys are fast our class rep is Prince Natsume Hyuuga.

They are the elected students for the whole 1st year's student council" Narumi-sensei exclaimed.

**12:00 nn Lunch break **

"I'm exhausted we need to get in our table" Mikan said.

"**Reserved for the student council 1st year"**

"At least we won't need to find tables" Hotaru exclaimed.

Mikan and Hotaru seated in the table for them

"Sa-ku-ra-hi-me! "Said Ruka.

"Yes? No-gi-ki-mi?" asked Mikan

"Teachers are calling for 1st year student council's president and vice president they said you'll eat there while discussing something" Natsume said

"Thank you Nogi-kimi and Hyuuga-kimi" said Hotaru and Mikan.

They walked until they've reached in the big faculty room

"Sorry for the wait" said Hotaru and Mikan

"Come in" said Narumi-sensei

"Now let's start Mikan and Hotaru will study in America for 3 months you'll go there with your family on July 3 and come back on October 3 be careful the most dangerous Alice is in America so If you touch this picture purposely or accidentally you'll lose your memories of boys except your father uncle brother cousin and grandfather" said Narumi-sensei

(The bell rang)

Next chapter

Please review for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_"Now let's start Mikan and Hotaru will study in America for 3 months you'll go there with your family on July 3 and come back on October 3 be careful the most dangerous Alice is in America so If you touch this picture purposely or accidentally you'll lose your memories of boys except your father uncle brother cousin and grandfather" said Narumi-sensei_

_(The bell rang)_

"Classes are starting thank you for your time kids" Narumi sensei said "But don't tell this to anyone yet if they happen to ask tell them it's a secret tell your parents ones you when your home for their permission"

"Yes sensei" Mikan and Hotaru left the room and rushed to their classroom

"Good…thing…we…made…it" Hotaru said while panting.

"Sa-ku-ra-hi-me" Mikan turned around to see who is it

"Please call me Mikan No-gi-ki-mi. What is it?" Mikan asked

"Ah sorry Mikan-Chan I'm just wondering what the teachers talked about with you" Ruka asked

Mikan made the hand sign to Hotaru "Help me Hotaru" meaning of the hand sign

"Ah! Sorry No-gi-ki-mi it's a very deep secret but the teachers will tell you at the right time." Hotaru said with a gentle smile

"I see please call me Ruka." Ruka said with a blush telling Mikan and Hotaru

"Please call me Hotaru" Hotaru said with a gentle smile

Ruka turned red as blood

"Ruka-kun are you okay you're turning red" Hotaru said with a concerned face and touched Ruka's forehead

"I-I'm fine. Thank you H-H-Hotaru-Chan" Ruka said turned even redder and returned to his seat

Mikan and Hotaru sighed

-Ruka's POV-

"Why am I turning red when I see her?" Ruka whispered to himself

"I like her? No it's impossible"

"Who? Because you like her? …. Maybe?... Possible" said Natsume

"EH!? W-wh-what are you saying Natsume?" Ruka said nervously

"You're asking yourself right? I answered for you let me repeat it. Why am I turning red when I see her? My answer who and maybe you like her. I like her? My answer is maybe. No it's impossible. My answer possible" Natsume said and almost burst out his laugh

"Natsume mind your own business" Ruka said while irritated

"Fine I'll mind my own business if you promise me something" Natsume said while grinning

"Time for class everyone" Narumi sensei said

**After class 4:00 pm**

"Promise. What kind of promise?" Ruka asked in confusion

"Well since you promised… WHO IS THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN ASKING IF YOU LIKE HER OR NOT?" Natsume asked in a serious face

"U-uh-uh-uhm i—i-i-i-i-i-i-its H-h-h-h-h-h" Ruka was cutted by Natsume

"Hotaru Imai-san?" Natsume said while grinning

"Yes" Ruka said quietly

"I think I heard my name Hyuuga-kun Ruka-kun" Hotaru said that made Ruka even blushed harder

"Oh no Imai-san I was just saying Usagi to Ruka which makes him blush when I say that" Natsume said then winked to Ruka

"Usagi… Why would Ruka-kun Blush by saying Usagi?" Mikan asked in a confused face.

"Uhm Usagi is one of Ruka's pet that he loved so much" Natsume said.

"Ohhhhhhhh… okay Ru-ka-pyon" Mikan said while smiling

"Mikan-Chan where did you get that nickname?" Ruka ask

"Usagi means rabbit right it suits your name Ruka-pyon" Mikan explained

"Ruka-pyon…Ruka-pyon… Cute" Hotaru exclaimed

Ruka became red then he hide he's red face

"Then I'll call Ruka to Ruka-pyon" Natsume said while grinning

"WHAT THE HECK NATSUME!?" Ruka said in embarrassment

"Wow Ruka-pyon when did you shout like that?" Natsume said in confused face

"*Flash* I'll be rich for this" Hotaru said

"May I see Hotaru-Chan?" Mikan said

"Well Hotaru will really be rich for this" Mikan added then showed the picture

"Hotaru-Chan! Delete it!" Ruka pleaded

"I want to delete it but the money's waiting for me BYE! I'll go to the photo copy room" Hotaru said then get the picture the rushed to the photo copy room.

"I'm doomed." Ruka said

"I'm really going to miss this moment" Mikan whispered to herself

"What was that?" Natsume asked

"Ah it's nothing" Mikan said

"Polka" Natsume added

"Polka?" Mikan asked

"You're wearing polka dots right?" Natsume grinned

"H-how did you know? I'm wearing shorts? PERVERT" Mikan said

"Obvious! When a girl wearing polka dots panty they act like that POLKA" Natsume said in a cold way

"Pervert" Mikan fight back

"Polka" Natsume also fight back

"Pervert"

"Polka"

"Pervert"

"Polka"

"DONE!" Hotaru cut their fighting thing

"Whoops wrong room… Mikan help me sell this picture" Hotaru added

"ROGER" Mikan said

Mikan and Hotaru went out the room to go to the "HOTARU'S PHOTO SELLING BOOTH"

"You like Mikan-Chan?" Ruka said with a grin

"Who would like Polka?" Natsume tried to hide his feelings

"I know you for so long" Ruka said

"FINE IT'S A YES!" Natsume bursted his feelings

"LOL" Ruka said while laughing

-Mikan and Hotaru's POV-

Do you like it? Please review

THANKS

HotaruRuka4391


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

"FINE IT'S A YES!" Natsume bursted his feelings

"LOL" Ruka said while laughing

-Mikan and Hotaru's POV-

STORY

"Hey Hotaru, Do you like someone?" Mikan asked

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. No one yet. How about you?" Hotaru said

"No one" Mikan said emptily

"RUKA'S CUTE FACE PICTURE 40 Rabbits each"

"NATSUME'S SLEEPING FACE 60 Rabbits each"

"RUKA AND NATSUME TOGETHER 100 Rabbits each"

"MIKAN IN KIMONO 50 Rabbits each"

"HOTARU IN KIMONO 70 Rabbits each"

"MIKAN AND HOTARU IN KIMONO 100 Rabbits each"

"MIKAN'S SLEEPING FACE 50 Rabbits each"

"With signature of HOTARU AND MIKAN ADD 10 RABBITS"

"Wow Hotaru many pics" Mikan exclaimed

-Ruka and Natsume's POV-

"Let's go home now" Natsume suggested

They opened the door

"Wow so crowded there what's going on?"

"Ruka-kun… Hotaru wanted to show you something same to you PERVERTED HYUUGA" Mikan said.

They walked until they've reached HOTARU'S Photo booth

"Ruka-pyon's pictures 10 left! Natsume's pictures 20 left! Natsume and Ruka's together picture 5 left! Mikan's pic 20 left w/o signature Mikan's pic w/t signature 2 left! Hotaru's pic 25 left w/o signature Hotaru's pic w/t signature SOLD OUT!" Hotaru shouted to the customers

"Thanks Ruka-pyon Hyuuga-kun for the pics I'm rich" Hotaru said while smiling

"KYA! Mikan-hime, Hotaru-hime, Ruka-kimi, Natsume-kimi are all together" The girls screamed

"*Flash* looks like I activated the hidden camera" Hotaru exclaimed

"May I see?" Mikan asked Hotaru

"Here" Hotaru showed the picture

"For sure that's sold out Hotaru" Mikan said

"Yep that's why I'm gonna make a lot of copies Mikan sell all of this pictures to them while I photo copy them" Hotaru rushed to the copy room

"Next please" Mikan said

"Natsume-kimi's sleeping face please" a girl said

"Here next please" Mikan said as she get the rabbits

"Mika-hime in kimono with signature please" the boy said as he blushed

"Here next please"

"All of the pictures"

"Here next please"

Hotaru rushed the right

"STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICERS 150 Rabbits"

"Thanks Mikan" Hotaru said

"Okay I'll go home now" Mikan said as she leaved

"Where the heck did you get all this pictures Imai-san?" Natsume asked irritated voice

"Call me Hotaru and I have hidden camera's" Hotaru said

"LOL Natsume your sleeping face is damn cute I'll buy one Hotaru-Chan" Ruka said

"Thanks Ruka-pyon" Hotaru said as she gives the picture

Ruka accidentally touched Hotaru's hand

"It's damn soft I wanna touch it more" he said in he's head

"Cute Natsume you should buy one too I'll buy the student council too Hotaru-Chan" Ruka said while blushing

Hotaru couldn't notice him blushing cuz' she's concentrated in the pictures

"Here Ruka-pyon" Hotaru said then gave Ruka a gentle smile

Ruka purposely touched Hotaru's hand

"Fine I'll buy the student council" Natsume said coldly

"Here" Hotaru gave Natsume

"CLOSED"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow"

-Mikan's POV-

"I'm home!" Mikan said as she opened the door

"Welcome back Mikan how's school?" Yuka said

"5 in a row student council president" Mikan said while exhausted

"Wow Mikan good no boyfriends right? I'll let you have in July 1" Yuka exclaimed

"Oh yeah! Mom a letter from the school" Mikan said as she handed out the letter

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sakura_

_Since your daughter is the president/vice president of the student council you have to go to America on July 3 until October 3 please allow your daughter to go there together with her family please watch out in any accident and the Alice of forget. Also your daughter is good in English that's why we send her to America Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura Have fun on America_

_Sincerely,_

_Gakuen Alice_

"Show this to your father later I'll give you my permission okay Mikan?" Yuka said happily

"Thank you mother" Mikan said

"I'll make this clear to you I'll let you have a boyfriend on July 1 right but if you like a boy you can confess okay?"

"Thank you MOTHER!" Mikan hug Yuka tight

"Okay okay now I'll cook dinner" Yuka said

-Hotaru's POV-

"I'm home" Hotaru said

"Welcome home" Hotaru's mother said

"Mom a letter from school"

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Imai_

_Since your daughter is the president/vice president of the student council you have to go to America on July 3 until October 3 please allow your daughter to go there together with her family please watch out in any accident and the Alice of forget. Also your daughter is good in English that's why we send her to America Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Imai_ _Have fun on America_

_Sincerely,_

_Gakuen Alice_

"Of course is a yes!" Hotaru's mother exclaimed

"Thank you mother! We'll go with the Sakura family Cuz' Mikan's the council president I'm the vice president

"Okay it will be more fun" Hotaru's father said

-Ruka and Natsume's POV-

"I wonder what they've talked about" Ruka said

"I think I've heard it that Hotaru-Chan will be married by tomorrow…" Natsume said emotionless

"WHAT!?" Ruka shouted

"Hahahahahahahha! Ruka just kidding" Natsume said while laughing

**June 25 6:45 am**

"Wow the student council officers are all early!" one of the girls said

"Oi Polka" Natsume said

"Call me Mikan you pervert" Mikan said in a bad mood

"If you call me Natsume" Natsume grinned

"Fine! Natsume-baka is what will I'll call you" Mikan said and still in a bad mood

"If you call me that I'll still call you Polka" Natsume said

"Fair enough Nat-su-me-ba-ka" Mikan said

"Why so in a bad mood Polka?"

"Cuz' your in the way of the winds direction"

"Let's switch place it's so nice here in your place"

"No way Natsume-baka"

"You two getting along in the morning Mikan-Chan" Hotaru said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"If you call me that I'll still call you Polka" Natsume said_

_"Fair enough Nat-su-me-ba-ka" Mikan said_

_"Why so in a bad mood Polka?"_

_"Cuz' you're in the way of the winds direction"_

_"Let's switch place it's so nice here in your place"_

_"No way Natsume-baka"_

_"You two getting along in the morning Mikan-Chan" Hotaru said with a smile_

_Story_

The doors opened

"Class please listen this is a sad news that I have been keeping and I need to tell you now" Narumi-sensei explained

"Secret?" "Could be he's saying he's gay?" chatters in the room

"He's gonna say it now!?" Mikan said to herself

"It's about time Mikan it's about time" Hotaru said sadly

"Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru are going to America for 3 months and their going to leave on July 3" Narumi-sensei said sadly

"What!?" everyone in the classroom said

"They're going to leave this soon Natsume and we're not confessing yet" Ruka said surprised

"Ye. Even we get along just the four of us" Natsume said

"I'm going to confess to Hotaru-Chan on June 30" Ruka said while blushing

"They're not going to go to the school starting June 29"

"What the hell does this Narumi-sensei heard what I said and make me confess on June 28 after class?" Ruka said to Natsume

"And their gonna have a half day on June 28" Narumi-sensei said then wink to Ruka

"What the! He wants me to confess sooner!?" Ruka said

"Oh yeah for those who wants to confess please do it after class or lunch time"

"We're gonna kill you after class Narumi-sensei" Ruka and Natsume said with their eyes

"A-a-a-a-a-a-and f-f-f-f-f-or t-t-t-t-t-the student c-council p-p-please use the n-new room f-f-f-for l-l-lunch a-and me-me-meeting ehehheheheeh" Narumi-sensei said in a scared way

**Lunch break 12:00 nn**

"Where's the new room" Natsume asked

"You really are Natsume-baka can you just read" Mikan said pointing to the room

"Lol DUDE I really have a reason why I should call you Natsume-baka" Ruka said while laughing

"Shut up Ruka-pyon" Natsume said irritatedly

"Ha-ha you two look like twins" Hotaru and Mikan said

"Shut up polka" Natsume said coldly

"Okay okay Natsume-baka" Mikan said

They opened the door

"Hey Polka is true? Or he's kidding the whole class?" Natsume asked

"Uh yeah it seems like he's joking" Ruka said

"Uhm about that Narumi-sensei looks like he's joking but its true" Mikan said while blushing

"Mikan let's go to the booth everyone's waiting" Hotaru said

They went out of the room

"Hey Hotaru do you like someone now? If you have please describe him please." Mikan said as she pleaded Hotaru

Hotaru blushed "I already have one he's kind, smart, gentle, sweet, and he's handsome" Hotaru replied with a blush

"Hotaru-hime may I have a privacy with you?" Kokoroyomi said with a slight blush

"Ah! I'll go to the booth now Hotaru" Mikan said then she walked away from them

-Hotaru's POV-

"I heard that you're going to America and I need to tell you this… I like you Hotaru-hime!" Kokoroyomi said

"Thank you Kokoroyomi-kun please call me Hotaru and thank you for liking me but I'm not the one for you while I'm on America I'll be cheering for you to find someone that you deserve to have" Hotaru said then she smiled and hugged Kokoroyomi

"Thank you Hotaru-Chan for cheering on me if you like someone I'll be cheering for you too" Koko said with a smile

"Thank you I have business now"

-Mikan's POV-

"Hayyyyyy! I wonder what that thing is"

"Mikan-Chan" Tobita said

"Yes Tobita-kun?"

"Is it true that you're going to America?"

"Yes"

"I-I-I like you Mikan-Chan since 5th grade"

"Thank you Tobita-kun I already like someone and I'm not the one who deserves of having your love"

"Really? Then I'll be cheering for you then"

"Thank you and I'll be cheering for you too in finding the one who deserves for your love"

"Thank you Mikan-Chan"

"I have some business waiting for me"

-Natsume and Ruka's POV-

"Hey Natsume-baka when are you going to confess to Mikan-Chan?" Ruka asked

"After you Ruka-pyon" Natsume replied

-Mikan and Hotaru's POV-

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan why are you late?"

"About that I received one confession"

"Me too"

"Ruka-sama's picture please"

"Here"

"Kitsuneme!" Hotaru said

"Hotaru-Chan! Mikan-Chan! It's for you bye!"

"Uh Thanks?"

"What's this Hotaru-Chan"

"Let's read it"

_Dear Hotaru-Chan and Mikan-Chan_

_I like you both but I think you'll just decline me I heard that both of you are going to America have a safe trip sorry for not having the courage telling this to you face-to-face I think you already hate me_

_P.S No matter what we'll always be friends right?_

_-Kitsuneme_

"I'll also write something for him to I'll also write yours too Hotaru what's your message?"

"The same for you"

_Dear Kitsuneme,_

_We Thank you for your letter of course we'll always be friends but we're not the ones for you while we're on America we'll always cheer on you on finding the ones for you_

_-Mikan and Hotaru_

"I'll send this to Kitsuneme and you better go back to the classroom lunch break's almost time"

"Okay I'll wait for you there Mikan"

"Everyone tomorrow again"

-Mikan's POV-

"Kitsuneme it's for you"

Mikan hugs him

"I'll see you next time"

-Hotaru's POV-

"HOTARU-HIME!" "Is it true you're going to America with Mikan-hime for 3 months!?"

"Yes"

"Please don't leave us! The both of you are always our guardians"

"I'll leave you to the most suitable guardians"

"WHO!?"

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon"

"That's okay for us but please be safe there"

**After class 4:00 pm**

Hotaru and Mikan are walking to go home

"Hotaru describe him again please" Mikan pleaded

"Fine, he's kind, smart, gentle, sweet, and he's handsome" Hotaru said with a smile and blush

"He's kind, smart, gentle, sweet, and he's handsome I think you just described Ruka-pyon"

"Don't say it out loud!"

"It's really Ruka-pyon right?"

"Yes. It's your turn do you like somebody?"

"Uh yes"

"Describe him you baka!"

"He's so stupid, pervert, smart, let's also say he's handsome, in the outside he's cold but in the inside he's very very kind"

"I know that guy right?"

"Yes"

"It's… Natsume-baka!"

"Don't say it out loud too!"

"Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Yes she said it's alright but no boyfriends yet"

Next chapter please review


End file.
